Dazzler
Dazzler is a Human Mutant with the ability to transduce sound into light, which often forces her into reluctant superheroism. She is also a retired popstar and reality tv star. Biography Early Life Alison Grimm was born in North London to a Jewish family and was raised in Southgate. SHe is also the cousin of Ben Grimm (AKA) The Thing from the Fantastic Four who is Inhuman. Her parents had a tight and tense relationship because her father was a strict law student, where as her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Their relationship ultimately came to an end, when Katherine walked out on Carter while Alison was still a child, leaving Carter to raise her alone. Katherine's departure had a strong effect on Carter, who decided to keep her leaving a secret from Alison for the rest her life. As Alison entered adolescence, and developed an ambition of becoming a talented singer, her father became extremely intolerant of the idea. He forced her to choose a life similar to his own and follow an education in law. However, despite her father's actions, Alison became a singer as well as continuing her path to law school. Alison's grandmother, Bella Blaire, was more sympathetic toward Alison and encouraged her to explore her real talents. However, while Alison was performing at a high school dance show,Her Mutant abilities began to function. This allowed Alison to access her transformation and emerge with powers, and she was forced to blind all in attendance to save herself from persecution. After this event, Alison hid her powers for years, afraid of what she was capable of. This only caused further alienation between she and her father. By the time she was ready for college, Alison began to explore her powers and continued excelling in her musical career. She created her own unique performing suit, with mirrored clothes, make-up, and a pair of roller-skates. She also gave herself the nickname, 'Dazzler.' At her graduation ceremony, she informed her father that she was not going to be attending the law school he'd selected. Instead she opted to pursue her career as a singer, with or without Carter's blessing and financial support. Alison also dated Tony Stark During the peak of her fame in the early 2000's. Powers and Abilities * Sound Conversion: She has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. ** Sound Release: She has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. * Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unknown. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She has learned to manifest her light as: ** Lasers: By concentrating, Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. ** Photon Blasts: She can generate a blast of concussive solid light. ** Illumination: She can cause a bright glow all about her body to create light. ** Strobes: She can generate a pulsating strobe-light effect. ** Dazzle: She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium. ** Holograms: With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. ** Rocket Burst: She has the ability to gain vemrtical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. ** Destructive Shield: She has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. ** Light Mist: She can create a glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area * Light Immunity: Her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general * Sound Immunity: She has the ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises Appearence Even Though Dazzler is a Natural Brunette, She is a known Hair Chameleon, She tends to Dye her hair Usually Blonde or Ginger, or else wears Wigs.Category:Heroes Category:Gifted Category:Avengers Members Category:Businesspeople Category:X-Men Category:Mutants